tragulusfandomcom-20200213-history
0-level Spells
0-level spells are prepared by using the "spell" cantrip in a 1st-level spell "slot"; see the article on that spell for more information. The cantrips themselves are described here, in full. Note that priests do not have 0-level spells, and specialist wizards must abide by school restrictions. Useful and Reversible Cantrips Chill A cantrip of this nature allows the caster to cause liquid or solid material to become about 40° F. cooler than it was, subject to a minimum temperature of freezing. If the subject is living matter, the cantrip will be only half as effective and will not lower temperature more than 10° below normal for that creature. Clean This cantrip removes heavy soil, dirt, and like foreign objects from floors, walls, dishes, windows, etc. The subject surfaces are then spotless, but care must be taken in removal of pigments and the like, so usually only one type of material will be treated in a single application. The reversed form, dirty, lets casters soil, spot, and sully walls, floors, dishes, garments, etc. Color This brings color to an object. It can be used to restore faded hues or to tinge those already colored with a different hue. Thus, dull or faded fabric can be brightened, pigments restored, or even hair or skin changed to another color. The effect must be renewed every 30 days. Dampen When a cantrip of this sort is cast, the subject area is permeated by a fog-like dampness which leaves all material within it damp to the touch. It is useful for many sorts of things. It is hard on parchment, and it similarly makes it and like substances hard to set aflame. The reversed form, dry, removes dampness and excess moisture from materials within the subject areas; note that this form properly belongs to the Abjuration school. Dust This removes all fine dust and tiny grit particles from exposed surfaces such as floors, shelves, walls, etc. Material so removed is transported elsewhere, but new dust can accumulate over time. Exterminate When this cantrip is used, the caster may kill a small pest such as a fly, mouse, rat, beetle, or the like. It is useful for indoors and outdoor applications. If the subject is very small, an area of up to ½ cubic foot can be rid of pests. Flavor This cantrip enables the caster to give the subject a superior or better or different flavor. Thus, mush can be made to taste as if it were sirloin steak, but the dweomer will not actually affect the quality or wholesomeness of the subject. Spoiled food remains spoiled; a poisoned drink would still be deadly. Freshen By means of this cantrip the caster brings new life or freshness to the object desired. The magic applies to food and drink items such as milk, beer, meat, and raw vegetables. It also works with cut vegetables, flowers, herbs, etc. Although it will remove a slight taint of spoilage, restore drooping flowers, and so on, it lasts for but an hour. The subject must be of relatively small size, i.e. a small cask of liquid, a sheep, a bushel of vegetables, etc. This spell can be reversed in one of two ways. Curdle affects many food and drink items, curdling milk and hastening spoilage or wilting; it has a permanent effect on the object. Wilt affects only vegetable material, whether growing or picked; a plant can be made to wilt (or possibly wither if it is not very healthy), or a bunch of cut flowers to sag and droop. Category:Gameplay Information Category:Magic Category:Arcane Magic